Arthur's Lesson
by ralover97
Summary: When Arthur accidentally hurts Merlin, the knights decide he went too far and that he needs to learn a lesson.


**Arthur's Lesson**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, etc._**

**_This is my first fanfic, so just a heads up. Also, it is set pre S3 finale, Uther is still king, and Arthur is not the Prince Regent. B__ut it still has all the knights. AU_**

Arthur really hated it when Merlin was right. It wouldn't be too bad but the idiot never stopped going on about it. Really, could Arthur really be blamed for occasionally ignoring Merlin? To be honest, Arthur was surprised Merlin managed to get out of that blasted tavern half the time.

Now running wildly through the forest being chased by bandits, it was clear to him that when they got out of this mess that Merlin was never going to let him live it down. Just then, Arthur collapsed to the ground. His side burned in agonizing pain as a knife lodged itself deeply in his side.

Merlin looked round to see Arthur stumble to the ground, blood seeping from his side. The bandits were quickly gaining on them. Merlin hesitated. He couldn't do magic here, not right in front of Arthur. But what choice did he have. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard the sound of hooves.

The bandits ground to a halt. Merlin swerved round to see the red cloaks of the knights of Camelot. A patrol must be making their rounds. He started yelling and waving his hands above his head.

'Over here,' he shouted. 'Prince Arthur is injured!' The bandits turned on heel and began sprinting in the other direction.

As the knights came closer, Merlin was glad to see his friends among the patrol. Sir Leon was first to dismount and ran to Arthur.

'What happened?' he asked, rolling Arthur over to examine his wound. Arthur groaned and tried to push him away.

'Bandits attacked us while the clotpole was busy trying to take down a stag.' Merlin explained. 'I told him I heard something!' Gwaine laughed from behind them.

'Let me guess, the Princess told you to "Shut up _Mer_lin".' Gwaine's impression of Arthur was spot on. Leon picked Arthur up.

'It doesn't look too serious, but we should get him back to Gaius as soon as possible.' Percival silently took him from Leon and gently laid him on his horse. Gwaine nodded at Merlin.

'Want to ride back with me mate?' he offered. Merlin accepted gratefully. They quickly mounted up again.

'Gwaine, Percival, get them back to Camelot. We'll hunt down the bandits,' Sir Leon ordered. The two groups set off in opposite directions. Merlin laughed and smiled at Gwaine's tales of escapades in the tavern, but his eyes never left Arthur's limp form. Despite Leon's assurances that it wasn't too bad, Arthur was very pale. 

* * *

Leon was right; Arthur's wound wasn't severe and Gaius maintained that with rest and time, Arthur wold be just fine. But there inlay the problem. Arthur was not a person well-suited to bed rest. Uther ordered that his son remained his chambers for the two weeks Gaius said it would take for his wound to properly heal.

Arthur was miserable, and therefore made Merlin miserable. What was worse was that Arthur could see the knights training from his window. Leon had taken it upon himself to train new recruits in Arthur's absence. The annoying thing was he felt absolutely fine. Gaius was just being overly cautious. Merlin had suffered more objects being thrown at him than usual, and one day Arthur took it too far.

It was an extremely warm summer day and Gwaine started a water fight on the training grounds. Arthur watched miserably as they tossed buckets of water. Merlin was clearing up Arthur's lunch.

'Cheer up Arthur, at least you don't have to worry about your hair getting ruined,' Merlin teased.

'Get out _Mer_lin!' Arthur yelled, throwing his goblet in an outburst of rage. It hit the unsuspecting manservant with more force intended and Merlin slumped to the floor. Arthur leapt up and ran to him.

'I'm sorry Merlin,' Arthur said, helping him up. Merlin pushed him away.

'Just because you're in a bad mood, you prat, it doesn't mean you get to take it out on me!' The red mark on his forehead where the goblet had hit him contrasted with his very pale skin. Arthur really hated himself right now.

'Mer-!'

'Look, I'm going to go find Gaius, is there anything else you need Sire?' Merlin asked stiffly. 'Great,' Arthur thought. 'Now Merlin was angry with him and leave him cooped up alone here again.'

'No Merlin, go find Gaius,' Arthur sighed wearily. 'And I am so sorry!' He apologized again. Merlin just shrugged and left. 

* * *

Merlin stormed through the corridors in a foul mood. Now he would have a pounding head to handle while putting up with the Prince of Pratness. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he bumped right into Percival, who was rounding the corner with a bunch of other knights. It was like hitting a brick wall.

'Merlin mate, you okay?' Gwaine asked, pulling him to his feet. The world spun for a second. He felt woozy and leaned on Gwaine.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy. Though that could be from Arthur,' Merlin said. Lancelot suddenly noticed a rather large welt on Merlin's forehead that look like it would develop into a rather nasty bump.

'Merlin,' he asked. 'Did Arthur do that?' He gingerly felt his forehead. Merlin flinched away and nodded stiffly. Gwaine clenched his fist.

'I'll kill him!' He growled. Percival placed a restraining hand on his chest.

'Slow down Gwaine,' he cautioned. Lancelot broke into a smile.

'I have a better idea to handle this.' He looked unusually mischievous. Leon raised an eyebrow.

'Is this something I will disapprove of?' he asked. Lancelot just shrugged. Leon deliberated for a second, and glanced at Merlin. 'What the hell, I'm in.' he said, startling even himself. He didn't normally get involved in this sort of thing, but this was for Merlin. Gwaine just sighed.

'Whatever it is, it had better be good.' he warned. And so Lancelot explained his plan. A slow smile crept across Merlin's face. Arthur deserved payback once in a while. To keep him humble. One by one, the knights and Merlin formed a special plan of revenge.

'So everyone, remember, eleven o' clock. And avoid the guards,' Elyan reminded. Gwaine snorted.

'Yeah, like that's going to be hard.' He was his usual pleasant self again, now that they had a plan in mind. No one, not even the Prince, got to hurt Merlin like that and get away with it. 'I swear, they're actually getting dumber.' 

* * *

Arthur woke suddenly and sat up straight in bed. He was certain he heard something. His room was pitch black. His hand hovered by the dagger next to his bed.

'Merlin?' he asked cautiously. He hadn't seen his manservant since that incident earlier. Merlin lit a candle, lighting up the room.

'Oh thank God Merlin. You gave me a heart attack!' Then he noticed the little smirk Merlin had. 'What are you doing in here anyway?' He asked, rearranging his pillows. Just then, a dark shadow leapt out from behind the curtain, another from behind the screen. He was suddenly pulled from his bed and onto the cold hard floor.

'Wh-!' A hand was jammed over his mouth and his hands were quickly tied behind his back. He was hefted over someone's shoulder and a cloth was stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from yelling. He kicked wildly. 'What was happening? Merlin wouldn't betray him, would he?'

'C'mon mate, the others will be waiting.' Gwaine was one of his abductors? Arthur was so confused. The last thing he saw was Merlin tying a blindfold over his eyes.

Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine were having the time of their lives. "Kidnapping" Arthur was easier than expected. In fact, that was actually quite worrying.

'Remind me to bring up his security when he eventually calms down,' Lancelot mentioned. They quickly bore the struggling prince deeper into the castle, carefully avoiding guards. And Merlin most definitely didn't use magic to occasionally distract someone.

'Seriously, who hires the castle guard?' Gwaine asked, as they walked casually past a guard snoring heavily. Eventually they arrived at their destination. Elyan and Leon were waiting with the sacks, while Percival was lighting lamps. Lancelot dropped Arthur to the ground. Gwaine ripped the blindfold of his eyes.

Arthur was stunned to see his friends standing over him. These were the men he trusted with his life. What the hell was going on?

'So we decided you went too far earlier with Merlin,' Gwaine began.

'And so we decided,'

'That it was time you learned,'

'How it felt to,'

'Have things thrown at you,' Lancelot finished. With that, Percival picked Arthur up and, with much struggling on his part, forced him into stocks. Arthur forgot they had some in the castle dungeons. They were mostly used outside for public humiliation. Gwaine reached into a sack and pulled out a tomato. He tossed it to Merlin.

'First shot is for you mate.' Merlin bit his lip and took aim. Arthur glared at him with his most intimating glare. He wouldn't dare.

_SPLAT! _

It hit him full force in the face. He growled angrily. And from the look of those sacks, their fun was only just beginning. Arthur resigned himself to his fate and plotted his revenge with every stinking rotten vegetable.

Eventually they decided enough is enough and freed Arthur, after dunking a bucket over him. He was absolutely fuming at this stage, and he looked so pitiful, dripping onto the floor. He just glared at them.

'Look mate, the way I see it, you got what you deserved.' Gwaine tried to placate him. When that failed he switched tactics. 'And Princess or not, there are six of us and one of you, so just let it go.' Arthur stormed off. The first thing he was going to do after a hot bath and sleep was hiring better guards.

* * *

At least he became more careful with his temper, especially when dealing with Merlin. And he plotted his revenge. He was going to get all of them back.


End file.
